Designs have been proposed for handheld dispensers which can be activated to dispense a tablet from a supply of tablets stored in the dispenser. Oftentimes, however, the prior art devices require complex parts or manufacturing processes to make the devices. Additionally, expensive materials may be required to manufacture the device.
Tablet dispensers may be suitable to dispense a wide variety of tablets. For example, such tablet dispensers may be used to dispense over the counter medication, vitamins, supplements and the like. Additionally, tablet dispensers may be suitable to dispense candy, chewing gum, breath mints and the like.
Oftentimes, when tablet dispensers are used to dispense the above items, the dispenser is designed to be small enough to fit in the user's pocket or purse for transport.
For some applications, it may be desirable to provide a tablet dispenser that is easily operable by a user with a single hand.
Additionally, it may be desirable to dispense a single tablet at a time.
It would be desirable to provide an improved dispenser that could accommodate tablets which have a variety of sizes.
Such an improved dispenser should also preferably accommodate ease of use.
It would also be beneficial if an improved dispenser could readily accommodate its manufacture from a thermoplastic material. Additionally, it may be beneficial if an improved dispenser could be easily manufactured using simple injection molding techniques.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispenser could accommodate efficient, high-quality, high-speed, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce products having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.